


Happy Accident

by Tzieg



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzieg/pseuds/Tzieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth finally learns the meaning of the phrase "happy accident"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

Sephiroth turned his head, glaring severely at the belligerent step. The very step that bore his weight each and every day as he returned home from his office, the route always the same. Down this staircase, past the lone cadet standing on guard duty, and into the back door. It was the fastest and most efficient path from the office floors to the floors housing his living quarters. But tonight, all had gone awry, the traitorous step giving way beneath his weight, sending the usually graceful general tumbling forward. He studied the bifurcated stair a moment longer before turning back, looking down at the aforementioned lone guard who now lay pinned helplessly beneath the general’s tall, lean form. The force of the collision had knocked the wind out of him and sent his standard issue helmet flying, leaving him struggling for air, his piercing blue eyes nearly glowing with fear and embarrassment beneath spikes of gold. 

Now, everyone knows that General Sephiroth is a man of reason, rarely acting out of turn, planning his every move with deliberation and perfection. What people do not know is that reason is not the thing on which Sephiroth most heavily relies. From a young age, Sephiroth learned to trust and depend on instinct, the tiny voice that tells him when to run, when to fight, and has never led him astray. In fact, one might say that Sephiroth’s very success and survival has been due solely to his impeccable instincts. So when that same tiny voice told him to lean forward and capture the blue eyed cadet’s lips in a searing kiss, he did so without hesitation and without a second thought. When the boy’s lips parted in surprise and desire, instinct drove Sephiroth’s tongue between them, thrusting, tasting, stroking, drawing a shaky moan from the petite body beneath his own as his hands roamed free over soft, unscarred skin. At the feel of fingers in his hair, he drew back, the fingers following, scratching and massaging his scalp lightly, tugging gently at long strands of silver, lust crackling through the general’s veins. 

Sephiroth gazed down at the blond cadet whose brilliant blue eyes now glowed with pure need, a conversation once shared with Zack running through his mind. When his exuberant friend had first used the expression “happy accident,” Sephiroth had been utterly baffled. Now, the prospect of such a paradox was no longer a source of bewilderment as a hungry, feral grin stretched itself across Sephiroth’s face. As he leaned in once more to claim what he had decided was now his, Sephiroth’s mako-enhanced ears picked up on a sound, immediately recognizing the distant but all-too-familiar devious giggle and his eyes narrowed a fraction. Perhaps this was no accident after all... 

The general’s grin returned as he stood suddenly, sweeping the small blond boy up into his arms and ignoring the squawk of indignation and faint protests as he carried his blue eyed captive through the doorway and down the hallway to his quarters, knowing that Zack would arrange a replacement for this cadet’s guard duty. Accident or not, Sephiroth supposed he could still be happy.


End file.
